ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Mission At Hand
Asked to keep an eye on Daffy, upon Bugs' request, Kiva went to DJ's house and, oddly enough, finds most of the gang there. Clank: Hello, Kiva. Kiva: Guys! What are you doing here? - Sasha handed over the recent newspaper to Kiva, showing that Daffy Duck has been fired from the studio. Sasha: We..took the notice about him and the water tower collapsed. Kiva: Yeah, I know. But I thought you guys were busy with the Tim Drake disappearance. Ratchet: We still are. Frankly, Tim himself left a four-letter clue for us. He's a lot smarter than we thought. Maybe you can help us solve it. Kiva: Sure! - The front door is locked, but before Kiva can summoned her Keyblade, DJ himself showed up to his house. DJ: Visitors? Here I thought the day is getting more crazy.. Kiva: Oh! Hi, DJ. DJ: Hey, Kiva. Clank: You know him? Kiva: Not long ago. Come on in. - The gang went inside first, then DJ and Daffy, who somehow got into his pack. Ratchet: Okay.. Here's the letters we found. Clank: E, A, C, M. Ratchet: We think that this name is the key to find Tim Drake. Kiva: Hmm... - Kiva used a piece of paper and pencil. Then she write the words Clank spoke. But noticed something familiar, she erased the E in the front and write the letter at the end, thus she has their answer. Kiva: ACME.. Ratchet: You heard of that name? Kiva: Yeah. ACME does props. Ratchet: Really? I thought it was a weapons facility. Kiva: Well, it is, but you are missing the point. Zack: Captain, I've searched the house. It's clean. Ratchet: That won't be necessary, Zack. Relax for a while. - Zack takes off his helmet and looked around the house. Ratchet: Come to think of it, this is a nice place, DJ. DJ: Thanks, it's my dad's home. Kiva: Wow... Look at those spy movie posters, your dad sure is a great actor. DJ: Yeah, he's pretty good. Alister: I'm not sure how much Sonja is interested in the movie business, like your father, DJ.. Kiva: Well, it's best not to invite her, Alister. Alister: Why's that? Last I heard, it's like a dream come true. Meeting celebrities, a fancy home and all. Kiva: Those facts are true, but I think Sonja would have a hard time with the relationship status quo around here. Besides, she's busy with something else, right? Alister: Yeah, she's currently joining with her friends right now. Clank: Hmm... Ratchet: That's good, Alister. Now then, where were we? Kiva: I think we are talking about ACME. Ratchet: Oh, right. What was the point you are trying to prove about that place? Kiva: All I'm saying is that there is nothing to worry about ACME. Ratchet: My gut instinct says otherwise. Kiva: Look, let's try not to argue about it, alright? Ratchet: Alright. - Suddenly, something rang and it wasn't the doorbell or the telephone. Ratchet: Huh? Where's that sound coming from? Kiva: I think it's coming from the remote. Ratchet: The remote? Are you sure?? Kiva: Yeah, I'm sure. - DJ was confused about the ringing remote, so he pushes a button and the portrait of his dad moved aside and a signal was broadcast. ???: Son? DJ: Dad? What are you doing in the painting? Damian: I wanted to keep you out of this, but there's no one else I can trust. Can you hold on a second? - While in custody, Damian fights off the guards. DJ: Are you shooting a movie or something? Daffy: A new Damian Drake movie? Cool. Ratchet: I don't think that was a movie, guys. Clank, can you trace the signal? - Clank nodded. Kiva: Damian, what's going on here? Damian: Come to Las Vegas. Ask Dusty Tails for the Blue Monkey. Ratchet: The heck is the Blue Monkey, sir? Damian: A very special diamond. Find Dusty Tails. - Sasha writes down three facts on her notepad. Kiva: Okay, but do you want any of us calling the police? Damian: No, no police. DJ: Dad? Are you alright? Damian: I'm sorry that I've never told you this before, but I- I- - The guards caught him and the broadcast ended. Ratchet: Told you. Kiva: Gosh... DJ: Dad? Daffy: Diamond? I'm rich! I've joined the leisure class. Ratchet: Did you trace that? Clank: They are using a satellite to block any algorithms. Ratchet: Guess we'll do this the hard way then. One group goes with DJ and Daffy and the other stays here, waiting for Bugs and Ms. Houghton. Kiva: ill go DJ and Daffy Category:Scenes